


The Dying and The Touch

by LadyBrooke



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Beth is dying, and Jo is helpless.





	The Dying and The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Little Women, Beth & Jo, The Dying and the Touch".

Beth is dying, and Jo is helpless.

She had not imagined it being like this. Not after she had nursed her sister through the first illness. It was not fair, to give them hope that Beth would get better, only for that to vanish as Beth never grew stronger.

Beth was the kind one, as she showed when she reached out to touch Jo’s hand weakly, even though she could barely move.

Jo has begged and pleaded that Beth be allowed to live, and it has not worked.

She has never been good at hearing no, even from the world.


End file.
